1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to night lights, and more particularly to automatic devices which may be used indoors to illuminate an area automatically only when the ambient light drops below a certain level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known which can be used in outdoor lamp posts or other outdoor lights, and will turn on the lights in response to changes in ambient conditions. Such devices are placed between the light bulb and the socket. Devices are also known which are usable with indoor lamps and can be plugged into the wall to control operation of the lamp in response to ambient light level changes. However, as far as it is known, such prior devices are relatively complex in their construction and are expensive to build.